Hermanita
by Sverige Susan
Summary: -Drabbles- El incesto está prohibido, el mero hecho de nombrarlo causa escalofríos, pero dime, ¿no darías todo por mí? Hagamos de esto algo recíproco, Chizuru. - KaoruxChizuru.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hermanita**

_Beautiful Dye_

Miro a tus ojos pardos sin dejar de sentir el frenesí de cada latido contenido en mi pecho. Tu cabello mecido por el viento danza libremente sin dejar de seducirme ni un instante. Si pusiéramos un espejo frente a nosotros no cabría ni la más mínima diferencia, y si, aquel era nuestro pequeño juego cada que alguien aclamaba nuestro nombre.

Al quitar el kimono rosa de nuestra piel solo unos cuantos detalles nos diferencian, y es que, papá nos ha prohibido hablar de ello y nos ha amenazado con horridos mitos acerca de tocar ciertas zonas. Ambos lo sabemos, y yo soy un niño que le encanta vestir como su hermanita 30 minutos menor que él, porque este niño con su inocente perversidad ha encontrado la devoción de un amor unilateral en su hermanita.

Te he obsequiado cientos de flores que podrías contarlas como estrellas en el cielo, pétalos de Sakura, gardenias y crisantemos que se marchitan en un camino otoñal. He decorado cada hebra de tu cabellera con una pequeña lágrima que logra estremecerte sutilmente. Sueles decir que soy demasiado llorón para ser el mayor, y es cierto, pero está plenamente justificado, si lo hago, tan solo tú me rodearías con tu suave abrazo, me crearías un lecho donde desplomar mis sollozos y acurrucarme hasta que ambos desfalleciéramos en un sueño de medianoche bajo el silencio de las últimas gotas cera de la vela.

Pero hoy es un día especial, hoy se invirtieron los papeles y yo sostengo ferviente tu mano. Hoy admiro al mundo situado en la yema de mi dedo y escucho con atención cada palabra que queda atrapada en tus labios. No encuentro una explicación a tu agonía, probablemente solo fueron las emociones que se habían negado a salir antes, aquellas que te he contagiado como un virus fatal. Pero tengo la cura y el veneno en el mismo frasco y cuando poso mis labios tibios sobre los tuyos parece derramarse en grandes gotas hasta invadirte toda.

No recibo ningún rechazo y la respuesta es sencilla, la cura ha surtido efecto.

* * *

_Me ha sorprendido no encontrar ni un fiction de Kaoru, y la verdad me he enamorado del personaje y me (¡advertencia de spoiler!) ha dolido verlo morir en el anime, por lo que este fiction es una especie de homenaje. Por favor, reviews._


	2. Bath time

**Hermanita (2: Bath time)**

Cuando recorremos cada día del campo de flores que tanto te gusta siempre esperas limpiar el fango ceñido a tu piel con un baño. Sin más te complazco, encantado porque esta vez me has invitado a bañarme junto a ti. Nuestro rostro se cubrió de la tierra que arrojamos en nuestro juego, y nuestra ropa ya pesada tras la lluvia nos dan aun más motivos. Tras cada paso en la colina un gracioso rechinido delata nuestro calzado mientras una sonrisa recorre la comisura de tus labios.

Al llegar a casa no hay nadie, ni un sonido más que el canto de los grillos. Juntamos con la poca energía que queda del día, la suficiente para recolectar la leña para calentar el agua. Te pido que entres primero, en tanto el fuego hace su trabajo devorando cada pedazo de madera fieramente.

Cuando calculo que ha sido suficiente retiro el sudor de mi frente con el antebrazo y me marcho. Camino y me detengo en frente de la puerta del aseo tomando un poco de aliento para los pulmones. Tras deslizar la puerta el vapor crea una nube en torno a nosotros y la pila de agua aguarda tranquilamente en un rincón.

Te veo sentada junto a la pila de agua, luciendo tu piel nívea y tu cabello marrón suelto adherido a ella. Las gotas recorren tu clavícula como tentándome a apartarlas y silenciar su insolencia.

—Oni-sama, apúrate o el agua se va a enfriar— Dices, tomando tu cabello y aprisionándolo en una coleta improvisada aun con los nudos formándose como una telaraña a lo largo de cada hebra de cabellera.

Te giras dándome la espalda, pidiéndome te ayude a limpiar esa larga columna de marfil.

Estrello la palma de mi mano contra mi frente, otra vez está sucediendo "eso".

¿Reviews?


End file.
